What life is
by timotei
Summary: Post New Moon. Jacob heartbroken by Bella's choice.


**I do not own Jacob Black (Wouldn't mind it though) SM owns him.**

**I'm using parts of other fanfictions I've read but I really can't remember which ones. If you spot your work, message me.**

**

* * *

**

_I found him on the side of the road, I could smell his tears and heartbreak. Why on earth should one of my people be like this after a pale-face? We are proud and strong people, but our loves are our weakness._

Then I saw him, sitting against a tree, seemingly asleep but I knew better. Jacob Black. Dirt in his hair and on his face and body. Approaching him with tears in my eyes.

''What monster has done this to you?'' I whisper crouching down to his side. Running my eyes along his body checking for injuries.

''Jacob'' No response.

_I sigh, such a shame. There was a time when the shapeshifters were great people, respected by all._

''JACOB BLACK!''_ There we go._

''Huh?'' He tried to get up, but I placed my hand over his heart.

''Sit, you're in no way fit to be walking right now, what happened to you?''

_He looked very pained then I asked this, I was right he is truly heartbroken._

''Don't worry, I can smell the tears and heartbreak. You're safe now.'' I tried to conjure up a smile but even that is very difficult.

I take my backpack off, open it and try to find a bottle of water. I find a half filled bottle and I hand it to him. I was rewarded with a very small thanks.

''Who are you?''

_I'm going to have to tell him eventually, but not here this place is a mess._

''I'm a friend, now since your young and fast healing I'm sure you can walk now. If you feel pain, don't rush yourself. I have all the time in the world.'' He gets up without realising he's showing the world or the forest everything he's got down below.

''You know, you might want these pair of shorts.'' I throw him a pair of black shorts.

''Oh damn, how did I end up like this?''

I laugh, _such a sweet boy._

''Dear, you were phasing on the spot, I wouldn't mind knowing how on earth you do that.''

He blushes instantly.

''How do you know who I am?''

''Now is not the time for long stories, we need to get out of here first.''

We start walking to the main road, surprising Jacob as I support his weight fairly easily. We walk to the other side of the road and I feel that familiar buzzing as we enter a time portal. _I love this, saves time walking anywhere._

''What the hell, where are we? What did you do?'' Jacob questioned completely bewildered rapidly looking around my living room. _Damn, I should have cleaned up before going out._

''Calm down child, you just walked through a time portal into my home, now follow me.''

We walk up the stairs, _it's good to be home, _and into my comfort room where I go when I miss being so free.

''Sit, and I shall tell you everything or as much as required.''

''What is this place?'' Jacob says moving very uncomfortably in the seat he found first.

''This is my home, you are in the UK. It is exactly the same time as you left La Push which is why it is dark here. Time difference and everything.''

''OK'' He curtly nods for me to continue.

''Alright, I would like to tell you everything in one go without being interrupted. OK, my name is Eva and I am an eternal. You know what an eternal is, right?

''No, I don't.''

Sigh. _So much to say, you have a lot to learn puppy.''_

_''_A eternal is an immortal without the shapeshifter people, yeah I am one of you, now shush child.''

''I've been around since the beginning. When all shapeshifter people lived in peace and beautiful harmony. This was when the Earth was united, the land together as one. Pangea was her name and she was so beautiful. Anyway, the shapeshifters started to argue and fight amongst themselves. So many lives were lost. I remember my first love, he was wolf like you, I had known him all my life. But it was never meant to be, he was so tightly bound by his pack that he had to go and fight for his people. He died that day by the hand of a dragon. When I found out, I knew it I had to stop this all before another life was lost. I summoned all my power and made cracks in the land making it what it is today. The lands that stayed together were the people who could stand to be near one another. It pains me to learn that damn blood suckers killed every European wolf, that was where I was from. My people are all dead, I'm alone in this world. My job throughout time was to watch over all children of the wolf. I was born on the border between the dragon people, the bear people and the wolf people and the dream weavers. This life is getting so hard. I see my loves whither away and die before my eyes, I wish sometimes that I was mortal and I died that day when my first love did. Some have mistaken me for a vampire, which is the biggest insult ever.''

I paused to wipe my eyes, I didn't realise I was silently crying as I spoke of this for the first time to anyone.

''Wow, such a painful life.'' Jacob rose and gave me a warm hug, I leaned into it. _He reminds me so much of my William, oh how I miss you. Come visit me sometime my love._

''Thank you Jacob.'' I smile truly for the first time.

''I shall continue, I am technically from the Makah Reservation. Such proud people and I know one of my children has come to your reservation, Embry Call.''

Jacob nods and smiles at his best friend's name.

''I am happy to know my Embry has a good friend like you. OK, I know you are still wondering how did you manage to get here. I am an Eternal, immortal to time. But I carry the burden of losing everyone I love. I communicate with the Great Spirits, they used me as a vessel to send messages and commands to my people. I have all the powers I need to watch over my people, only recently within the last 100 years or so I realised I could create time portals. I was walking along your road and I saw that red headed bloodsucker running towards me being chased by 1 of your pack it was Quil Ateara I remember. I literally punched her in oblivion, I ran to where she landed and the bloodsucker wasn't even there. I walked forward and felt this fizzing feeling and suddenly I found myself here. I realised that wherever I go through these time portals there is a life created for me, like I am a member of a family and someone's wife and mother which was pretty creepy. I don't know whether the bloodsucker is alive if you can call that being alive. Anyway, when I found you, all I saw was my William you look so much like him. I had to help you, you are one of my children and I am sworn to protect and watch over you. I never, **EVER **want to find you in that state every again, OK? You are a protector but you first need to learn to protect your sweet heart from the rest of the world. I was like that for 200 years until I found James. He was wonderful but time passed too quickly and he grew old and died. Time is **FAR **to short to be pining after one person, Jacob. You will find another love for you need it to stay somewhat sane and be able to concentrate on the fight.''

Jacob nods.

''I understand, but it will take time my heart still hurts and beats for Bella.''

I stand up and open my arms.

''Come here, child. If it's any comfort, I'll always love you no matter what happens.''

''Thank you dear Eternal. Was that all you wanted to say?''

''Just this, chin up dear Jacob to the world and all its pain. Now, to get back to La Push just go back downstairs in the direction you came and when you have that fizzing feeling you'll get home.''

I watched his back disappear down the stairs.

_I hope he realises soon that he is the true Alpha and meant to lead the pack into victory. He's beautiful. And deserves true happiness. I do believe he is descended from my William, he definitely is my baby then. Good genes. _Grin.

**And this was the day I found my children again. This is what life is all about. **


End file.
